


Beautiful Dreamer

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Series: Lady in Red [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan was at an age where dreams like this were not uncommon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dreamer

Nathan Petrelli was at an age where dreams like this were not uncommon. But somehow, he knew that this dream was different.

The girls that usually occupied his thoughts were the girl next door types, like Natalie Johnson his date to the spring semi-formal. But this girl--woman, because that’s what she was--in a short red dress that was unlike anything he had ever seen anyone else wear, and a head full of platinum curls was anything but that.

“Hello Nathan.” the woman smiled.

“Hi.” Nathan said apprehensively as he started to become more aware of his surroundings. It was a large, seemingly empty room with a tub, filled to the brim with some sort of goo, in the middle of it.

“You are so young. “ She took a step closer, “It’s hard to believe.”

“Who are you?”

“Do you want me Nathan?” The woman asked ignoring his question.

He nodded and she took another step and then another until she was close enough to touch him.

“Do you want me?” She repeated running her hand through his private school haircut.

“Yes. “

“Prove it. If you want something, you need to be able to take it. If you don’t then you’ll never be able to reach your potential.”

Nathan reached out and placed a hand on her cheek and moved in and kissed her.

“Was that so hard?” she laughed after he pulled away.

“Who are you?” He couldn’t help but ask again as his hand confidently slid the zipper on her dress down, “What’s your name?”

“Call me Number Six.” she whispered into his ear.

The dress fell to the floor and---

 

Peter’s cries from down the hall woke Nathan up instantly.

“What the hell was that?” he whispered into the darkness.


End file.
